Encadenados
by Quimaira
Summary: Albus vive bajo la constante presión de cargar con el apellido Potter y toda la grandeza que eso debería suponer. Scorpius, casi en contraparte, vive con lo que fue el apellido Malfoy. A pesar de ser diferentes, encontrarán una afición en común. Slash. SM
1. Chapter 1

_Comentarios del autor: Luego del poco satisfactorio final de "De sueños húmedos y deseos insatisfechos" para los amantes de los desenlaces felices, decidí que le debía un fic a esta parejita en el que tuvieran una historia menos tortuosa. Así que ahí va, espero que les guste. _

_Muchísimas gracias de antemano por tomarse su tiempo en leer, y si puede ser, en comentar. Enjoy it!_

_Título: Encadenados_

_Autor: Quimaira_

_Pareja: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus S. Potter_

_Advertencia: Slash (relaciones homoeróticas explícitas) entre menores de edad. Lenguaje soez. BDSM. _

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen a mí, sino a JK. Aún así me tomo la libertad de escribir sobre ellos para cumplir mis enfermas(¿) fantasías._

* * *

><p><strong>ENCADENADOS<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Las serpientes muerden...pero los leones no son simplemente cachorritos achuchables.<em>

* * *

><p>Si alguien pensaba que cargar con el apellido Potter era una bendición, una ventaja, es que sencillamente no entendían el estigma que eso representaba para el joven Albus.<p>

Él adoraba a su padre, claro que sí, como prácticamente todo el Mundo Mágico. Harry Potter, nada menos. El Niño-Que-Vivió, El Elegido, El Salvador y un sinfín más de apelativos que enaltecían la grandeza de su persona. Su padre había sido un jodido héroe, y lo seguía siendo ahora que había entrado a formar parte de las filas de los aurores, y no precisamente en un puesto mediocre.

El apellido Potter era sinónimo de grandeza, de grandes logros y hazañas. De orgullo.

Sus hermanos no se quedaban atrás.

James parecía haber heredado la cualidad de su progenitor de llevar el quidditch en las venas. Manejar una escoba era para él algo tan mecánico como el respirar. Verlo perseguir la snitch dorada en los partidos era como ver un halcón abalanzarse sobre su presa: Preciso, sin dudar, cortando el aire a grandes velocidades sin ningún atisbo de vacilación. La escoba como una extensión más de su cuerpo, como si se tratara de otra pierna o de otro brazo.

Había entrado al equipo en su segundo año y por méritos propios. ¡Y menudos méritos! Gryffindor no había perdido un solo partido en los últimos dos años, en parte por lo infalible que era James como buscador, en parte por el derrotismo anticipado que suponía ya para los otros equipos el tener que enfrentarse a los leones.

Su hermana pequeña, Lily, en contraparte al mayor, gozaba de una inteligencia fuera de lo normal. No es que fuera trabajadora o demasiado aplicada, simplemente era de esas personas que nacen con el envidiable don de absorber como esponjas todo lo que sucede a su alrededor. Su mente era prodigiosa, necesitaba poco más que leerse un párrafo un par de veces para ser capaz de citarlo de memoria con cada punto y cada coma. Y no conforme con eso, era una muchacha tremendamente despierta para su joven edad, así como intuitiva. Si una poción iba a salir mal, ella lo sabía de antemano. Los _"¿Ves? Ya te lo dije"_ formaban parte de su discurso diario de relamida sabelotodo. Aun con esas, lejos de ser odiada por sus compañeros, la joven pelirroja era un contenedor andante de encanto, de carisma.

Ambos podían cargar con el apellido de su familia con la cabeza bien erguida, en cambio Albus sentía que podía caminar hasta encorvado del peso que aquello suponía a sus espaldas.

Él no había entrado en el equipo de quidditch porque había estudiantes que lo hacían mucho mejor que él. No es que fuera extremadamente torpe montando en escoba, pero no era lo suficientemente bueno como para ocupar un puesto.

Había perdido el interés con pasmosa facilidad – si es que alguna vez había tenido alguno verdadero más allá de satisfacer el orgullo de Harry – y aun así continuaba entrenándose por mera cabezonería. Porque pese a su espíritu derrotista, no quería que los demás supieran que ya se había rendido.

En sus estudios tampoco era ninguna lumbrera. No es que fuera tonto, ni extremadamente torpe, simplemente por más que se esforzaba no lograba destacar, sobresalir de la media.

Era un alumno normal, pero el ser normal bajo el apellido de Potter solo lo hacía sentir poco menos que mediocre. Y la mediocridad le pesaba. Era la pescadilla que se mordía la cola: Cuanto peor se sentía, más taciturno se mostraba; Cuanto más taciturno, menos gente le prestaba atención; Cuanta menos gente le prestaba atención, más se embebía en sus estudios; Pese a pasarse el día con las narices metidas entre libros y pergaminos, sus notas no mejoraban más allá de una media _normal._ Y al no salir de lo normal, volvía a considerarse mediocre, y vuelta a empezar.

Lo peor de todo era quizá que sus padres se sentían igualmente orgullosos de él. Ninguno esperaba grandes cosas, y así como sonreían felices cuando James o Lily le daban alguna buena noticia de algún logro conseguido por ellos, igualmente tenían palabras de elogio para él cuando les mostraba sus _mediocremente normales _calificaciones. Palabras de ánimo y nunca de desilusión cuando les confesaba que – de nuevo – no lo habían admitido en el equipo de quidditch a pesar que ése era ya el tercer año que se presentaba a las pruebas.

Un suave carraspeo lo hizo levantar la vista del pergamino dónde hacía distraídas anotaciones sobre el libro que tenía delante de las narices, fijando sus verdes orbes en el muchacho rubio frente a él y pestañeando un par de veces al notar la vista cansada.

Scorpius Malfoy estaba ocupando la silla frente a la suya y mirándolo fijamente, y él no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí sentado. Quizá acabara de llegar, o tal vez hubiera estado ahí por varios minutos sin que el moreno se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia.

- ¿Quieres algo? – su voz sonó suave mientras se quitaba las gafas de delgados cristales que solo utilizaba para leer, dejándolas a un lado sobre la mesa y presionándose el puente de la nariz con un par de dedos, en un gesto de cansancio. El muchacho frente a él se removió levemente en la silla. Por la postura juraría que llevaba las manos en los bolsillos.

- La verdad es que sí – comenzó en el mismo tono que había utilizado Albus para dirigirse a él.- ¿Me dejarías tus gafas?

La cara del moreno fue en ese momento velada por una expresión de total sorpresa. Por inercia llevó un par de dedos a una de las patillas de sus lentes y volvió a mirar al rubio de ojos grises frente a él, que seguía con un rictus inalterablemente serio.

- ¿Éstas…? – musitó no muy seguro, a lo que Malfoy rodó los ojos ante la evidencia de la respuesta, cosa que descolocó más al otro.- ¿Y para qué quieres tú mis gafas?

- He perdido una apuesta – fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta.

Por supuesto Albus no iba a inmiscuirse en los asuntos concernientes a los retos de los Slytherins, pero que consiguiera sus gafas como pago por haber perdido no le parecía un desafío demasiado duro.

- Pero…¿Sólo te han pedido mis gafas?

- ¿Qué querías, que me pidieran tu ropa interior? Sinceramente no creo que a nadie le interese ver lo que tienes bajo los pantalones – la recta nariz del rubio se arrugó un poco así como las mejillas del joven moreno se sonrojaron ante la idea y tuvo que apartar la vista, frunciendo el ceño levemente para alejar esa idea de su cabeza – Creían que no me rebajaría a acercarme a un Potter, y mucho menos que un orgulloso Gryffindor me prestara algo suyo solo para hacerme un favor.

El silencio se instauró unos segundos entre ambos. Albus parecía meditar si se sentía ofendido o no por esas palabras, mientras que el rubio semejaba esperar con una paciencia que realmente no sentía.

- No voy a darte mis gafas. Ni a ti ni a nadie – resolvió entonces, nuevamente ceñudo aunque sin sonar brusco ni irritado.

- No serán ni cinco minutos, Potter – rebatió su interlocutor, recostándose un tanto más contra el respaldo de la silla de madera, señalando con un sutil gesto de cabeza un par de mesas tras ellos y a la derecha, dónde un grupo de Slytherins los miraban de soslayo.- Ni siquiera las perderás de vista. Solo tengo que cogerlas, enseñárselas y traértelas de vuelta. – Los ojos grises se clavaron de nuevo en el moreno, que parecía ya dudar un poco de su rotunda negativa.- _¿Por favor? _– añadió como si fueran las palabras mágicas.

- Que sean dos minutos, Malfoy – claudicó finalmente en medio de un suspiro, mientras le tendía los lentes una vez cerradas las patillas.

Albus fue obsequiado con una enigmática sonrisa que no supo cómo definir mientras el rubio tomaba las gafas y se levantaba para dirigirse a la mesa indicada. Por supuesto no le sacó la vista de encima aunque las gafas quedaron fuera de su atención el momento que el Slytherin se dio la vuelta para caminar junto a sus compañeros. De igual modo no hubo nada raro en su comportamiento, simplemente mostró su _trofeo_ y al momento volvió sobre sus pasos, dejando delicadamente los anteojos sobre la mesa.

- Gracias por tu colaboración, Potter. Me has salvado el pellejo – murmuró sin que su voz mostrara ese agradecimiento que decía sentir. Más bien era un tono de ligera superioridad que el moreno no tuvo en cuenta.- Ten un buen día.

* * *

><p>Era un ingenuo, un completo ingenuo – por no decir otra cosa.<p>

Caminaba airado por los pasillos del colegio, con las mejillas arreboladas y una expresión tal que si ya de por sí no se acercaban mucho a él por su fama de aburrida rata de biblioteca, ahora no lo hacían porque semejaba que a la menor palabra se lanzaría a la yugular del primero que se cruzara en su camino.

Jamás volvería a confiar en las palabras de ninguna serpiente – a muy rubia que ésta fuera – y mucho menos prestarle nada de su propiedad. Ese maldito hijo de Salazar se había atrevido a embaucarlo con palabras medianamente amables solo para abochornarlo después, y ahora en la cabeza del moreno sólo cabía la idea de encontrarse con ese Malfoy del demonio y meterle un par de comadrejas por el culo seguidas de un hipogrifo.

La noche anterior no había notado nada raro. Simplemente se había quedado un rato más en la biblioteca antes de regresar a su dormitorio. El problema llegó al día siguiente cuando a primera hora, en herbología, había pegado tamaño grito de sorpresa cuando sus apuntes se habían transformado por arte de magia en un texto de lo más obsceno y sugerente.

Abochornado a más no poder, sobre todo cuando el profesor Longbotton se acercó a ver qué era lo que pasaba y él tuvo que esconder los ejercicios y fingir que se había olvidado de hacer la tarea. Por supuesto prefería mil veces un castigo por eso que entregarle al maestro una redacción de lo más explícita sobre alguna película pornográfica.

La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no fue mucho mejor, solo que ésta vez no fueron sus tareas las que estaban corrompidas, si no el propio libro, en el tema de los _kelpies_, dónde se narraba también con todo lujo de detalles una aberrante situación zoofílica. Ésta vez fue capaz de sofocar el grito de asombro que quiso escapar de su garganta, pero no de esconder el rubor que se extendió por sus mejillas.

Lo peor de la situación fue sin duda, cuando tras un par de sustos más en diferentes clases, se dio cuenta que el problema no residía en una mala broma que alguien le había jugado hechizando sus manuales de lectura y sus deberes. No. Lo que estaban hechizadas eran sus gafas. Había sido tan ingenuo – idiota – que había tardado más de cuatro horas en darse cuenta de ello.

Por eso ahora se movía por los corredores como alma que lleva el diablo, intentando encontrar al causante de su desastre de día ya que a las ocho tenía un castigo que cumplir en el aula tres de herbología. Pero la escurridiza serpiente parecía haberse esfumado en el aire, ya que ni siquiera la vio en el comedor y de casualidad no compartió ninguna de sus clases de la tarde con los de la casa Slytherin.

¿Casualidad? Já. Seguro que esas sabandijas lo tenían todo planeado para no coincidir con él y evitarse problemas. Aunque conociéndolos, seguro que tuvieron un gran debate antes de decidir qué día le hechizarían las gafas. Nadie quiere hacer una travesura sin ver luego las consecuencias de su obra. Pero para buena o mala suerte del Gryffindor, esa vez no estuvieron presentes en su _hazaña_.

* * *

><p>Ocho menos cinco y llevaba ya un par de minutos plantado a las puertas del aula tres. El profesor Longbotton se dejó ver al final del pasillo, caminando a grandes zancadas pero con cierta parsimonia. Se notaba que no era lo suyo infligir castigos, mucho menos a los hijos de sus amigos y a muchachos que no solían meterse en líos, ¿pero qué clase de profesor sería si dejaba pasar por alto que sus alumnos no hicieran los deberes?<p>

Albus comprendía perfectamente su postura, así que le era imposible enfadarse con él. Estaba incluso seguro de que si le explicaba lo que en realidad había sucedido, dejaría pasar por alto el castigo, pero le resultaba bastante humillante el tener que explicar lo que había pasado con sus tareas como para aún encima hacer ver la soberana falta de inteligencia que le había supuesto el no haberse dado cuenta de lo que le ocurría a sus gafas.

Resignado y con una expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro que nada tenía que ver con la de cabreo que acarreó gran parte del día, pasó entre las mesas hasta las estanterías del fondo, siguiendo a su profesor mientras éste le soltaba un nada alterado discurso sobre la decepción que se había llevado y lo mal que le sentaba tener que castigarlo. Aún con un guiño de complicidad en la voz, le aseguró que por una vez no le diría nada a Harry y que pasarían el pequeño incidente por alto dado que sabía que no se volvería a repetir.

El moreno simplemente asintió y esbozó una escueta pero sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento, atendiendo posteriormente a la labor que le llevaría las dos horas siguientes desinfectando tarros y tiestos.

Arremangado hasta los codos para no estropearse la ropa con el abrasivo líquido que tenía que utilizar para la limpieza, frotaba con cierto brío, como si con esas pudiera sacarse de encima toda la humillación que le había supuesto la jornada.

Longbotton hacía rato que lo había dejado solo, aludiendo que no necesitaba ningún tipo de supervisión de su parte, ya que ni la tarea era peligrosa, ni el muchachito un pícaro que fuera a escaparse del castigo simplemente por verse libre de vigilancia.

En un momento dado estornudó fuerte dados los gases que ascendían del cubo metálico que contenía la mezcla consistente del producto de limpieza.

- Salud – La voz tras él hizo que se volteara sobresaltado, para inmediatamente fruncir el ceño al ver allí al villano al que llevaba todo el día buscando. De pie a pocos metros de él, el rubio mantenía las manos en los bolsillos, bajo la túnica, y lo miraba con una leve sonrisa que Albus interpretó como burla.

- ¡Tú! ¡Bastardo mentiroso! – se había levantado como impulsado por un resorte y lo señalaba con una mano enguantada, sujetando un estropajo jabonoso de intenso olor - ¡Nunca, jamás te atrevas a acercarte a mis cosas! – espetó con furia. Su voz sonó tan ruda que incluso el rubio levantó despacio ambas manos en son de paz, dando un paso atrás.

- No ha sido para tanto. Con un simple _finite_ lo habrías solucionado. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que no te darías cuenta del encantamiento? – Los ojos del moreno se abrieron un momento, asimilando que de alguna manera se habían enterado de que el muy torpe no había caído en la cuenta hasta terminadas las clases de la mañana. Suficiente detonante.

- _Corre_ – masculló de forma peligrosa mientras tomaba el cubo de jabón. Los ojos del rubio fueron esta vez los que se abrieron de incredulidad ante lo que imaginaba que pretendía el Gryffindor.

- No te atreverás… - murmuró no demasiado seguro, dando un cauteloso paso atrás, sin perder de vista el caldero.

- ¿Que no? Espera y verás.

Aún no bien expuesta la amenaza, ambos se encontraron corriendo por los pasillos. El rubio buscando alcanzar la varita alojada en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y el moreno intentando apuntar con el cubo para lanzarle todo su contenido, fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias.

Palabras afiladas de amenazas e insultos mezclados con intentos de disuasión se gritaban a lo largo del corredor de piedra, hasta que finalmente Albus vio una oportunidad de tiro limpia y vació de golpe todo el mejunje en dirección al Slytherin.

- ¡Impervius! – bramó el rubio varita en mano, dándose la vuelta al tiempo que el agua salía repelida en el último momento. Dando al traste con el intento de _agüicidio_ del cabreado adolescente. Quiso la suerte que el líquido saliera repelido hacia la derecha y bañara de patas a cabeza a la Sra. Norris, saliendo la vieja felina maullando como una loca y corriendo despavorida por el corredor mientras el pelo iba perdiendo su color rápidamente…y luego además se caía a puñados.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Filch asomara sus narices por una de las puertas, lanzándoles a ambos una fulminante mirada, con la pelona gata enredándosele entre las piernas.

Albus palideció todavía más de lo que su clara piel podía considerarse saludable y Scorpius pasó saliva de forma sonora, sabiendo que de esa no se libraba, aunque no fuera exactamente culpa suya.

- Vosotros….vosotros…¡vosotros! – tal era el enfado del conserje que había perdido cualquier atisbo de elocuencia y se limitó a lanzar maldiciones e improperios a voz en grito, acercándose a grandes zancadas y tomando a los dos adolescentes por las orejas de manera muy poco elegante y más bien dolorosa – ¡De esta no os libráis! ¡Oh no no no no! Malditos mocosos traviesos. Para cuando acabe con vosotros no quedarán ni los huesos…

- ¡Oiga, suélteme! ¡Todo es culpa de Potter! – el aludido gimoteaba intentando guardar la poca compostura que era capaz de reunir mientras procuraba caminar a la par que Filch para que el dolor en su enrojecida oreja fuera el menor posible. Malfoy hacía las cosas más difíciles, retorciéndose con la mayor expresión de indignación que era capaz de poner.- ¡Cuando le hable de esto a mi padre se pasará lo que le reste de vida limpiando los retretes del colegio! ¡Que me suelte, le digo! ¡Usted y su momificada gata estarán fuera de aquí en menos que un Heliopath reduce a cenizas una margarita!

De poco les sirvieron las protestas, ambos acabaron de muy malas maneras en el frío y destartalado despacho del conserje, sentados en unas precarias sillas de madera que rechinaban a cada cambio de peso. Albus seguía sin decir palabra, con los labios apretados y las mejillas encendidas, y ni qué decir de su oreja derecha, que no había sido arrancada de pura suerte. El rubio se arreglaba la ropa y el pelo con desdén, y su oreja izquierda no semejaba en mucho mejor estado que la del Gryffindor.

Filch seguía mascullando entre dientes mientras garabateaba un apurado informe de solicitud de castigo, con tortura implícita por supuesto – por pedir que no fuera – para ambos vándalos, tal como los definía en el pergamino que pensaba entregarle personalmente al director.

Mientras el unigénito de los Malfoy parecía indignarse a cada momento que pasaba, poniendo muecas de desacuerdo y removiéndose en el chirriante asiento de manera molesta, los ojos del otro muchacho se paseaban distraídos por la diminuta estancia, fijándose en las pilas de papeles acumuladas en un par de rincones, las estanterías llenas de artilugios que no tenía ni la menor idea de para qué servían, un gastado camastro que probablemente pertenecía a la Sra. Norris… La Señora Norris. ¿Cuántos malditos años vivía un gato? Había escuchado por su tío Ron que cuando su padre y él estaban en el colegio ese bicho peludo – al menos hasta hacía diez minutos – era ya un despojo felino.

Su verdosa mirada reparó entonces en una serie de cadenas en fila que colgaban de una de las paredes, grilletes incluidos. No podía más que parecerle una celda de una película de terror. Contuvo un escalofrío, pero no despegó la vista del lugar. Perversamente imaginó que el Slytherin sentado a su lado bien se merecía ser atado a una de esas cadenas, quedándose un día así como escarmiento a la mala broma que le había hecho. Sí, seguro que después de unas buenas horas allí colgado por las muñecas se le pasaban las ganas de fastidiar.

Sin saber cómo ni por qué, no tardó en imaginarse a sí mismo de esa forma. La idea lejos de espantarlo, hizo que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca. Se obligó a despegar la mirada de allí mientras volvían a ser amonestados.

* * *

><p>Bien, se habían conseguido una semana de arresto, de ocho a doce – por la noche – haciendo diversos trabajos tanto de limpieza como de orden. Por supuesto que el moreno no estaba para nada conforme y le fastidiaba enormemente tener que ocupar cuatro de sus preciosas horas de estudio en tareas que no le correspondían, pero una maquiavélica y rencorosa parte de su ser aullaban de gusto por poder ver la cara de indignación que el Niño-Mimado-Malfoy llevaba todo el día por la parte que también le había tocado.<p>

- No dejo de pensar lo que habría pasado si me hubieras echado eso encima, Potter. Eres un inconsciente – rosmaba por lo bajo y con la boca pequeña mientras le sacaba brillo a unos candelabros, sujetando el mango con un par de dedos y frotando con desgana con otro par. Delicado hasta para eso. Albus lo miró de reojo y no pudo evitar sonreírse un poco por la expresión de tedio en el rostro de su compañero – Se le cayó el pelo casi al instante… ¿Te imaginas que me hubiera pasado a mí? ¡Por Merlín! Creo que te habría matado…

- Te lo hubieras merecido – se pasó el antebrazo por la frente para apartarse los desordenados cabellos que le caían casi sobre los ojos, frotando con bastante más ímpetu una de las cristaleras que cubrían las estanterías de ingredientes.- Confié en que te hacía un favor dejándote mis gafas y me engañaste de forma sucia.

- Me hiciste un favor – aclaró mirando su reflejo en el bronce del tenebrario, volviendo a frotar un poco.- En verdad había pedido una apuesta y necesitaba tus gafas. Solo obvié la parte que intuí arruinaría mi plan.

Nuevo silencio solo roto por el frotar de gamuzas sobre superficies pulidas. El primer día ni se habían hablado. El segundo lo habían dedicado a insultarse entre dientes de vez en cuando, incluso a empujarse con los hombros cuando pasaban uno al lado del otro. Por suerte les habían requisados las varitas durante los castigos, en teoría para que no usaran la magia para terminar con las tareas antes de tiempo, aunque Albus imaginaba que también tenía que ver con que no usaran maldiciones para matarse entre ellos.

Esa noche parecía al menos que podían cruzar alguna frase sin alterarse demasiado. Era un momento tranquilo, casi agradable para pensar. Se le había pasado ya el enfado, aunque no la vergüenza cada vez que recordaba la situación.

Se encontró lanzándole fugaces ojeadas de reojo al rubio, observando su perfil recortado contra uno de los ventanales. Mantenía un semblante serio, casi concentrado. Sus perfiladas cejas, un poco más oscuras que su oxigenado tono de cabello, convergían en una expresión de concentración. Se preguntó qué le estaría pasando por la cabeza en ese momento, dudaba mucho que tuviera que ver con quitar alguna mancha rebelde del candelabro con el que llevaba enredando ya más de tres cuartos de hora.

Sin querer volvió a sonreírse de forma leve, volviendo la vista a la cuarta cristalera de la noche. No conocía en lo absoluto a Scorpius Malfoy. Casi ni se había cruzado con él en los pasillos, no compartían más que un par de clases a la semana, y desde luego jamás habían tenido una conversación profunda.

En su casa a veces salía a relucir el apellido Malfoy en alguna comida familiar en la que sus tíos y sus padres contaban alguna anécdota sobre sus días de estudiantes, pero no es que profundizaran mucho en el tema y tampoco es que Albus le prestara demasiada atención.

- Potter. – el aludido pegó un respingo.

- ¿Qué?

- No pude evitar fijarme en cómo mirabas los grilletes del cuartucho de Filch. – el moreno parpadeó un momento ante tal confesión y sin poder evitarlo sintió un atisbo de nerviosismo recorrer su cuerpo, por lo que se afanó más en frotar el ya limpio vidrio de la estantería.

- Pensaba en si alguna vez habrían castigado a algún alumno ahí – murmuró de la forma más casual de la que fue capaz.

- No sabía que tenías una mente tan perversa, te ha afectado el hechizo de las gafas más de lo que pensaba – expresó con jocosidad el rubio, dejando ya de fingir que limpiaba y colocando el candelabro en su lugar.

- No sé de qué me hablas – no pudo evitar contestar a la defensiva, notando el calor subir desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas, pasándose nuevamente el antebrazo por la frente para apartarse el pelo, sin despegar la vista del cristal. Sentía que si volteaba a mirar a Scorpius sus ojos mostrarían algo que sin duda no quería mostrar.

- Uhn… - el Slytherin sacudió el acolchado asiento del profesor y se dejó caer elegantemente en él.

Todavía quedaba más de una hora para dar por terminado el castigo del día. Una hora en la que Albus sentiría una intensa mirada de ojos platinados arañándole la nuca.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hasta aquí el primer capítulo del fic! Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que me dejen comentarios con sus opiniones, así como recomendaciones, dudas, sugerencias, críticas y demás. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Prometo subir el siguiente capítulo con prontitud. Tengan un buen día!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Comentarios del autor: He subido rápido el segundo capítulo porque lo tenía prácticamente escrito solo que fraccionado. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado, muchas gracias por los anteriores reviews así como a la gente que añadió la historia a favoritos y la está siguiendo. Un saludo!_

_Título: Encadenados_

_Autor: Quimaira_

_Pareja: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus S. Potter_

_Advertencia: Slash (relaciones homoeróticas explícitas) entre menores de edad. Lenguaje soez. BDSM. _

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen a mí, sino a JK. Aún así me tomo la libertad de escribir sobre ellos para cumplir mis enfermas(¿) fantasías._

* * *

><p><strong>ENCADENADOS<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Quisiera que entendieras, que el brillo que tiñe tus ojos, es más que suficiente para mí.<em>

* * *

><p>A pesar de los múltiples intentos de su padre por limpiar el apellido familiar, el resultado era lento, casi infructuoso.<p>

Años atrás pertenecer a la familia Malfoy era símbolo de grandeza, sinónimo de riqueza y poder. Como _sangres pura_ que eran y cuyo patrimonio semejaba inagotable, la opinión de sus miembros gozaba sin duda alguna de un importante peso sobre las decisiones que se tomaran acerca de la comunidad mágica.

Poco antes de la Segunda Guerra, sin embargo, el clan había comenzado a entrar en decadencia dadas decisiones mal tomadas y el adosamiento al bando equivocado. Su abuelo no había podido prever el declive implícito en sus resoluciones, y su propio padre había estado desde demasiado joven subyugado a la voluntad de los fanáticos del entonces Señor Oscuro.

Todo el pasado recaía ahora, cómo no, en la presente generación, más concretamente en el unigénito de Draco.

Scorpius Malfoy era más que consciente del pretérito que envolvía a su nombre. Su padre jamás le había ocultado los entresijos del papel que tanto él como su abuelo habían jugado en el gran enfrentamiento del Mundo Mágico. Incluso cuando había tenido edad suficiente para ello, se le había explicado con gran lujo de detalles lo concerniente a los mortífagos y como tanto Lucius como Draco habían resultado miembros de dicha organización.

Todavía le ardían las mejillas al recordar la única vez que éste último le había levantado la mano para abofetearlo.

Al joven Malfoy siempre le habían entusiasmado las serpientes por su sutil parecido con los dragones. Éstos le parecían grandiosos, poderosos. Las primeras en cambio llamaban su atención de otra manera: Eran mucho más sutiles, pasaban desapercibidas, pero podían ser incluso más peligrosas. Letales.

Le fascinaban esas criaturas así como le fascinaba el tatuaje del antebrazo de su padre. Fue precisamente el día en que expresó que cuando tuviera la edad suficiente se haría uno igual cuando la mano abierta de su progenitor azotó su mejilla de forma automática, seca. Fue a partir de ese día también cuando comenzaron las explicaciones más profundas acerca de todo lo que correspondía al pasado de su familia.

- …y entonces se me ocurrió que sería divertido intentarlo y que no perdería nada en hacerlo pero… - el moreno alzó una oscura ceja mientras sostenía en su diestra un mugriento trapo con el que sacaba brillo a unos frascos de cristal, sentado en el suelo - ¿Me estás escuchando?

- ¿Eh? Oh. Sí claro, te escucho – respondió el Slytherin saliendo de su ensimismamiento momentáneamente. Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en disimular que limpiaba nada, simplemente tomaba asiento en algún lugar medianamente decente y se dedicaba a observar a Albus mientras transcurrían las horas de castigo.

- Si no te interesa no sé para qué demonios preguntas – murmuró con cierta molestia, volviendo a bajar sus ojos verdes al botecito de vidrio entre sus dedos – Tampoco es que tengas que hablar conmigo solo porque estemos aquí juntos…

- No es eso, Potter. Créeme. Me gusta escucharte… - ante la mirada que recibió solo pudo corregirse inmediatamente - …Es decir…es mucho mejor mantener una conversación contigo que estar cuatro horas escuchando la irritante fricción de tu trapo contra lo que sea que estás limpiando.

- El tiempo se te pasaría más rápido si tú también hicieras algo productivo, para variar…

- No lo creo, estoy muy bien dónde estoy. Además, tampoco es como que nadie vaya a venir a inspeccionar nuestro trabajo. Basta con que permanezcamos aquí hasta las doce… - soltó un suspiro hastiado al recordar que todavía le quedaba más de media hora y que ése solo era el cuarto día de sus siete de castigo.

El moreno se alzó de hombros, probablemente buscando algo que decir pero finalmente optó por permanecer callado al no encontrar ningún tema lo suficientemente interesante que pudiera abordar para acaparar la atención del Slytherin.

Éste por su parte, se acomodó mejor en una de las butacas con la espalda recostada contra la pared y siguió supervisando con la mirada la tarea de su compañero, perdiéndose nuevamente en sus propias divagaciones mentales.

Albus era un chico bastante solitario. No es que lo conociese en profundidad, ni siquiera le había dedicado mucho tiempo a observarlo, pero siempre lo veía más bien solo, exceptuando en las actividades que tenían que ser ineludiblemente en grupo.

Nadie lo acompañaba a la salida de las clases, ni al comedor, y mucho menos iban a buscarlo cuando finalizaba su castigo. Scorpius era una persona observadora y no necesitaba más que un mínimo de atención para reparar en detalles que cualquier otra persona pasaría por alto.

- Tú no tienes amigos, ¿verdad? – murmuró limpiándose las uñas contra la túnica y mirándoselas distraídamente.

- ¿D-disculpa? – la voz del Gryffindor sonó exageradamente sorprendida como solo es posible cuando ofendes a alguien con la más aplastante de las verdades.

- Siempre que te veo estás deambulando solo por los pasillos, o en alguna mesa aislada en la biblioteca. Ni siquiera asistes a las reuniones de grupo los fines de semana – comentó no pretendiendo sonar malintencionado, pero al levantar su propia mirada de su perfecta manicura se encontró con la incisiva observación del moreno sobre él.- ¿Qué?

- El que tú tengas un corro de _lameculos_ a tu alrededor no quiere decir que yo no tenga amigos solo porque me guste tener momentos de…intimidad – la definición que utilizó el joven Potter para referirse a sus compinches le hizo fruncir un poco el ceño. No porque le molestara en verdad, si no por lo burdo de la expresión.- Si solo vas a abrir la boca para ofender más te valdría mantenerla cerrada. No querrás que te meta un trapo en ella solo para no oír tus agravios.

- ¿Me estás amenazando? Además, yo no pretendía ofender, solo indagaba en un hecho que me parece curioso.

- No te estoy amenazando. Solo señalo un hecho que ocurrirá si no aprendes pronto a pensar lo que tus palabras pueden ocasionar en los demás antes de expresarlas como si nada – lo imitó Albus.

- Qué sensible… - el rubio rodó los ojos y no alcanzó a ver un gesto de muda burla por parte de su compañero.

Distraído de nuevo comenzó a balancearse sobre las dos patas traseras de su asiento, manteniéndose en un precario equilibrio mientras miraba la lámpara que pendía del techo. _Lameculos_. En su cabeza sonaba casi irrisorio.

Era cierto. Hacía mucho tiempo que había asimilado que él no tenía amigos propiamente dichos, tan solo amigos impuestos, adjuntos.

Solo eran esas personas con las que había jugado alguna vez cuando eran niños solo porque sus padres se llevaban bien. Luego estaban los que guardaban algún temor por lo que su apellido representaba y se acercaban a él buscando quizá algún tipo de protección si volvían los malos tiempos.

Aun con ello, la mayor parte de los alumnos de Hogwarts ignoraban bastante bien su presencia, y una mínima parte lo aborrecían solo por su ascendencia mortífaga, aunque él no tuviera nada que ver en ese asunto. Por un instante se preguntó si con Albus sucedería eso, si le molestaba su presencia solo por ser quién era.

Incapaz de permitirse ahogarse en pensamientos que no le reportaban nada en lo absoluto, volvió a abordar el tema.

- Es que tu hermano siempre está rodeado de gente. Y ni qué decir de tu hermanita. Es como una caja de sonrisas con patas. En cambio tú pareces más un ermitaño que…

- ¡Suficiente! – el moreno se levantó de golpe y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya lo tenía encima.

Tan mala suerte fue que todavía siguiera balanceándose en la silla que terminó por perder el equilibrio y derrumbarse en el suelo en medio de un estrépito. Su cabeza golpeó fuertemente contra la piedra de la pared tras él y solo pudo soltar un quejido tras otro en medio de las sacudidas con las que el Gryffindor arremetía en su contra.

- ¡Estás mal de la cabeza! ¡Suéltame, Potter! ¡Me vas a romper algo!

- ¡Debería romperte la boca por tenerla tan grande, idiota! – bramó hasta que finalmente se cansó de zarandearlo e increparlo, aunque se mantuvo sentado sobre su regazo, respirando agitadamente, con expresión enfadada y con los puños apretados en torno a su camisa.

Scorpius aprovechó la relativa pausa para incorporarse un poco y llevarse un par de dedos al lacerante dolor de su cabeza, siseando al dar justo con el foco del daño.

- Oh, Merlín, voy a morirme… - murmuró agónicamente al descubrir un resto de sangre en sus dedos. La expresión de Albus cambió completamente y se levantó enseguida de las piernas del rubio, ayudándolo a enderezarse.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho. No pretendía…déjame ver – pidió intentando ponerse a la espalda del Slytherin para comprobar la magnitud del daño, sintiendo un profundo arrepentimiento por haber actuado de forma tan imprudente.

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Terminarás de matarme! – repuso inmediatamente Scorpius, evitando a toda costa darle la espalda, apoyándose trágicamente en los hombros del moreno – Acompáñame a la enfermería, no creo que pueda llegar solo…

Scorpius Malfoy no dejaba de hacer muecas de desagrado mientras la Sra. Periwinkle le revolvía los cabellos con no demasiado cuidado al examinarle la herida. Albus había llegado a la conclusión de que el muchacho era un quejica ya que a parte de un poco de sangre no mostraba síntomas de algo más grave, pero igualmente el sentimiento de culpabilidad por ser él el causante de la caída lo reconcomía al punto de casi cargarlo hasta la enfermería.

* * *

><p>- Estese quieto señor Malfoy o yo misma le arrancaré un puñado de cabellos y entonces tendrá razón suficiente para quejarse por algo. - El aludido bufó mientras el moreno intentaba disimular una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Y cómo ha dicho que se ha hecho esto? – El Gryffindor se tensó entonces y la sonrisa se borró por sí misma mientras miraba disimuladamente a otro lado.<p>

- Me estaba balanceando en una silla y perdí el equilibrio – respondió haciendo una nueva mueca ante la sensación de la magia sobre el poco profundo rasguño.

- Si es que los muchachos de ahora son unos maleducados y unos inconscientes. Ni siquiera saben sentarse correctamente. Estoy cansada de avisarles de que terminarán con la espalda torcida y con suerte alguno no se ha desnucado de milagro con caídas tan tontas… - murmuraba entre dientes la buena mujer mientras terminaba con su labor.

- ¿No me quedará ninguna calva, no? – casi gimió ante la idea de que eso fuera posible.

- No señor Malfoy, puede dormir tranquilo. Ya le he dicho las cinco veces que ha preguntado que es un rasponazo sin importancia – la mujer suspiró con cierta exasperación y siguió a lo suyo mientras Albus, sorprendido por esa respuesta que lo eximía de castigo, miró levemente desconcertado al rubio.

Los ojos grises también lo encararon en una expresión difícil de definir, con una leve sonrisa que bien podía significar un "_ya-me-devolverás-el-favor_" o quizá un "_soy-mejor-persona-que-tú_".

Apenas diez minutos después ambos salían de la enfermería. Pasaban ya de las doce por lo que decidieron que no tenía demasiado caso regresar al aula que habían abandonado, así que se alejaron en silencio por los pasillos, al menos durante un momento.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – murmuró el moreno sin despegar la vista de sus propios pasos, algo lentos.

- ¿Hacer el qué?

- Ya sabes. – hizo un gesto con la mano, subiendo ahora sí la mirada para encarar al rubio con expresión desorientada. – Mentir.

- ¿Mentir? ¿_Yo_? No sé de qué me hablas – de nuevo sonrió de esa extraña manera. Por supuesto que sabía a qué se refería, pero no tenía que dar explicaciones de todas sus motivaciones, ¿no?

- Está bien. Pero ni pienses que me siento en deuda contigo o algo así – medio bufó el Gryffindor antes de detenerse frente a las escaleras que ascendían hacia sus dormitorios – Yo me quedó aquí…

El rubio se detuvo también y ensanchó su sonrisa aunque no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.- Bien Potter, buenas noches. Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora.

- Buenas noches…

Hubo un extraño momento de silencio antes de que el moreno frunciera el ceño nuevamente y se cruzara de brazos con expresión casi ofendida.

- ¿Qué? – de vuelta una nueva sonrisa que lo desarmó.

- Solo esperaba a que te marcharas, no fuera a pasarte algo – respondió alzándose de hombros sin apartar la vista del muchacho. El Gryffindor bufó sin ser capaz de pensar en algo medianamente ácido que contestar a eso y echó una pequeña carrera escaleras arriba.

Los ojos grises siguieron su trayectoria hasta que desapareció del alcance de su vista en el primer giro de los peldaños, fijándose primero en su nuca y luego gradualmente más abajo antes de ampliar nuevamente su sonrisa y seguir el camino hacia los dormitorios de Slytherin.

* * *

><p>Los tres días siguientes más que cumplir un castigo, esas cuatro horas que en un primer momento le habían parecido injustas por el aislado hecho de pelar a la gata de Filch, habían terminado por convertirse en un distendido rato que el rubio esperaba incluso con cierta ansia, y que a sabiendas de que ese día se terminaba esa rutina impuesta, sentía una cierta irritabilidad.<p>

Durante esa semana habían aprendido a soportarse, y Scorpius casi podía afirmar que a conocerse un poco mejor. No es como que ahora fueran grandes amigos – no podían considerarse ni tan siquiera amigos a secas – pero había dado un paso lo suficientemente importante como para reconocerse a sí mismo que Albus Potter le caía bien.

- Hoy por fin se termina este suplicio… - suspiró el moreno, subido a una destartalada escalera de mano mientras se deshacía de unas cuantas telarañas firmemente adheridas a una esquina del techo.

El rubio por su parte se había ofrecido a sujetar la escalera de madera por miedo a que de tanto tambalearse, el Gryffindor terminara en el suelo. Verdaderamente no había segundas intenciones en su ofrecimiento, aunque una vez estuvo sujetando la escala con el trasero de Potter a la altura justa para disfrutar de la vista, se encontró a sí mismo deseando pegarle un mordisco en una de esas nalgas.

- Yo no lo he pasado tan mal – murmuró sujetando firmemente los laterales, más fuerte conforme aumentaban sus ganas de hincar sus dientes en los redondos y no demasiado prominentes glúteos del muchacho.

- Ya, claro. Tampoco es que hayas sudado mucho, ¿no? – repuso el moreno, obviamente ajeno a los pensamientos del Malfoy cuando se alzó de puntillas para alcanzar el punto más alto de la pared, meneando las caderas al agitar la escoba sobre su cabeza para desmantelar el chalet adosado que algún arácnido había ocupado en el lugar.

- Aham… - ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de lo que le había preguntado. Scorpius no había tenido demasiadas experiencias, pero sabía que le gustaban tanto chicos como chicas, y Albus era bastante _bonito_. Porque sí, ésa era justa la palabra. No tenía una hermosura despampanante, ni tampoco un cuerpo que pudiera considerarse de _tío bueno_. El joven Potter simplemente era lindo, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Le gustaba mirarlo. Daba igual que fuera a los ojos, a los labios cuando hablaba, al cuello cuando tragaba saliva o al trasero cuando lo meneaba frente a su cara.

Sentía una cierta afinidad con él, una atracción que no solo tenía que ver con el aspecto físico. En todas las charlas que habían tenido había sabido averiguar – a pesar de que éstas no fueran profundas – el sentimiento de inferioridad que estaba presente en él. Que era él el que se pedía más de lo que era necesario. Que era él quien se alejaba de los demás por voluntad propia. Y eso despertaba en él cierto sentimiento que todavía estaba muy lejos de ser capaz de definir.

- ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – el rubio se vio sobresaltado por esa increpación, dándose cuenta de que en algún momento de su debate interior había dejado que su cabeza se apoyase contra uno de los muslos del muchacho, del cual se separó rápidamente, como si le hubiera dado calambre.

- Merlín Potter, qué susto me has dado…

- ¡¿Yo a ti? Demonios, Malfoy… - protestó a ceño fruncido el Gryffindor, descendiendo de la escalera una vez el rubio se hizo hacia atrás lo suficiente como para dejarle espacio.

- Estaba pensando en mis cosas y no me di cuenta. No es como si te hubiera mordido, ¿no? ¿Nunca has apoyado por inercia la cabeza contra una pared?

Albus no respondió, simplemente resopló sabiendo que últimamente estaba demasiado sensible y se irritaba por cualquier cosa. Simplemente recogió la escalera y la dejó apoyada en el mismo lugar dónde la habían cogido.

- Van a dar las doce… - el Slytherin asintió y se sacudió los hombros de la camisa como si verdaderamente hubiera hecho algo productivo.- Mañana seremos libres de nuevo

- Dime una cosa, Potter – el moreno se desperezó mientras prestaba atención a lo que fuera que el rubio tuviera que decirle, haciéndole una seña con la cabeza para indicarle que siguiera hablando - ¿Lo has pasado tan mal?

- ¿Eh? – la pregunta lo pilló por sorpresa, dejando un momento los dedos entrelazados con los brazos estirados por sobre su cabeza, haciéndose tronar la espalda. Los ojos del rubio no se separaron de su rostro, aunque la visión periférica permitía una maravillosa vista de la postura en general de su compañero – Estábamos castigados, limpiando. Vale que tú no has hecho mucho pero yo no es que me lo haya pasado en grande…

- Lo entiendo…pero más bien preguntaba si mi compañía supuso algún problema. – las palabras surgieron de su boca sin la menor contención. Nunca había sido una persona que vacilara al decir lo que realmente pensaba, y aunque sabía contenerse las más de las veces si pretendía evitar decir algo indebido, no titubeaba cuando se decidía a hablar. Quizá fue eso lo que pareció abrumar un momento a Albus, haciéndolo guardar silencio unos segundos.

- Bueno…no es que te odie o me caigas realmente mal…aunque digas cosas inoportunas y no hayas movido un dedo para ayudarme a limpiar… - en ese momento entrecerró los ojos en una fulminante mirada que el rubio pareció ignorar – Pero supongo que no…no realmente…

- Me alegro – lo que curvó sus labios fue ahora una sonrisa verdaderamente genuina. Aunque leve, era bastante reconocible que la respuesta del moreno le había agradado, o que al menos no había respondido de una manera ofensiva.

- ¿En serio te importa eso…? – se atrevió a indagar, sobándose la nuca con una mano mientras echaba una ojeada al lugar para comprobar que dejaban todo en su sitio y nada por lo que pudieran regañarlos.

- Claro. – sin pensarlo demasiado o quizá habiéndolo meditado durante ya largo tiempo, extendió una mano que apoyó suavemente sobre la cabeza del Gryffindor, haciendo un poco de presión para que lo mirase a la cara.- Sigamos viéndonos.

- … - las oscuras pestañas del muchacho se movieron varias veces seguidas, impulsadas por una serie de parpadeos involuntarios que denotaban sorpresa.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

El Slytherin se alzó de hombros, tal vez un poco decepcionado pero no lo suficiente como para rendirse en su empeño. Retiró la mano de entre los oscuros cabellos de su compañero luego de revolvérselos un poco y caminó hacia la salida, dándole la espalda.

- Solo era una sugerencia. Ya nos veremos, Potter.

No alcanzó a ver como la boca del Gryffindor se abría y se cerraba intentando decir algo, simplemente abrió la puerta y salió de allí sin volverse. No estaba molesto ni mucho menos, pero tampoco iba a arrastrarse por una supuesta amistad. Era un Malfoy, por el amor de Morgana, y a mucho que su apellido hubiera perdido peso, los principios familiares no lo habían hecho.

* * *

><p>Los dos días siguientes transcurrieron de forma normal, a excepción de esas cuatro horas a las que Scorpius se había acostumbrado a disfrutar en compañía entretenida y en conversaciones poco trascendentales. Y aun así, se había descubierto disfrutando de ello como si fuera un quiebro en la rutina de formalidades y amistades convenidas.<p>

Y ahora lo añoraba.

A su día le sobraban horas. Estaba más apático de lo normal y quizá lo peor de todo es que era consciente más frecuentemente de la presencia de Potter, pero el muchacho no parecía reparar en él lo más mínimo así que se había decidido a esperarse un poco más antes de abordarlo.

Viernes tarde, apenas medio día después de su resolución de dejarle espacio, había sucumbido a su propia necesidad de compañía desinteresada y tras ubicar a su reclamo en la biblioteca, ocupando la mesa de siempre, se había dejado caer casualmente en la silla frente a él, dedicándole una sonrisa que esperó fuera lo suficientemente afable como para que dejara de lado su actitud suspicaz.

- Tú… - el moreno había fruncido un tanto el ceño al fijarse en él, empujándose las gafas con el índice sobre el puente de la nariz. Scorpius se fijó en que los cristales opacaban un poco el brillo esmeralda de sus ojos, pero que de alguna manera la fina montura cuadrada y de color negro le daba un aire más…interesante – Ni pienses que voy a prestarte mis gafas de nuevo. Ni mi pluma, ni un libro ni nada de nada. He tenido suficiente con una vez…

El rubio no pudo evitar soltar una risilla comedida ante el alterado susurro del muchacho, aun así negado suave con la cabeza – No te preocupes, Potter. Vengo en son de paz.

- ¿Ah sí? – el Gryffindor arrugó la nariz sin sacarle ojo de encima, casi evaluándolo con la mirada.- ¿Entonces qué quieres?

- Solo vengo a proponerte algo.- Tras unos segundos de duda, la curiosidad pareció vencer al muchacho.

- Te escucho…

- Bien. Mañana hay programada una excursión a Hogsmeade … - susurró un poco más bajo que el resto de la conversación, llevándose un asentimiento por parte del moreno que obviamente estaba al tanto de ello – No vayas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Quiero algunas cosas de Honeydukes y…

- Encárgaselas a alguien – comentó alzándose levemente de hombros. Si ese era todo el problema no había que darle muchas vueltas – Yo voy a quedarme y quiero que tú también te quedes.

- No entiendo por qué debería hacer tal cosa.- el ceño de Albus se arrugó todavía más. Su rostro le resultó de lo más gracioso al rubio, quién no se molestó en ocultar una sonrisa casi y hasta divertida.

- Quiero que te quedes porque vamos a colarnos en el cuartucho de Filch y vamos a jugar con las cadenas que tiene colgadas en la pared.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron casi tanto como su boca y tuvo que tapársela con las manos para sofocar una exclamación de sorpresa que probablemente terminaría con la señorita Elverieth sugiriéndole _amablemente _que abandonase la biblioteca.

Más pálido de lo normal, se inclinó más sobre la mesa para acercarse al rubio, tragando saliva varias veces antes de retirarse las manos de la boca. Tal vez había escuchado mal.

- ¿C-cómo has dicho…?

- Las cadenas del cuartucho de Filch… - susurró aún más bajo Scorpius, imitando su postura al punto que sus narices casi se tocaban sobre la mesa debido a la cercanía. En sus platinados iris brillaba un halo de picardía - …me quedé con ganas de probarlas, igual que tú.

* * *

><p><em>Fin del segundo capítulo! Esta vez me he decantado por dejarles un poco con la intriga, espero que no les moleste demasiado. De todos modos mi intención es actualizar con prontitud así que no les haré esperar demasiado por la continuación. <em>

_Un saludo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Comentarios del autor: Me alegra muchísimo la acogida que está teniendo el fic y que la gente que lo sigue esté contenta con cómo se va desarrollando la historia. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, de verdad. Me gustaría esta vez pedir perdón por el retraso en la actualización, pero tuve problemas familiares importantes y me fue casi imposible encontrar inspiración – y ganas – para continuar. Pero mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no? Muchas gracias a todos =)_

_Título: Encadenados_

_Autor: Quimaira_

_Pareja: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus S. Potter_

_Advertencia: Slash (relaciones homoeróticas explícitas) entre menores de edad. Lenguaje soez. BDSM. _

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen a mí, sino a JK. Aún así me tomo la libertad de escribir sobre ellos para cumplir mis enfermas(¿) fantasías._

* * *

><p><strong>ENCADENADOS<strong>

* * *

><p><em>No es que desconfíe de ti, es que no tengo motivos para creer en nadie.<em>

* * *

><p>Con el tenedor a la altura de la boca, masticaba distraídamente el extremo de una salchicha mientras rememoraba la conversación del día anterior.<p>

El comedor estaba mucho más tranquilo de lo usual, prácticamente vacío en comparación con otros días, no por nada prácticamente todos los cursos – a excepción de los alumnos de primero y los que estaban castigados por algún motivo – estaban en esos momentos disfrutando de la visita a Hogsmade. Visita a la que Albus, a pesar de la insistencia de sus hermanos, había rechazado asistir.

- Llevas media hora masticando esa salchicha.

El moreno no pudo evitar pegar un brinco y atragantarse con el bocado que tenía entre los labios, tosiendo escandalosamente por tan desafortunado sobresalto.

- ¡¿Llevas media hora observándome? – consiguió articular a duras penas, con los ojos ligeramente llorosos y exageradamente sorprendidos clavados en el rubio sentado a su lado. Ni siquiera lo había sentido llegar.

- ¿En verdad llevas media hora masticando una salchicha…? – sonrió Scorpius, arqueando una ceja. Albus frunció el ceño y negó, apartando la vista y dejando el resto de su desayuno en el plato.- Sabía que te quedarías.

- No seas ridículo, no podías saber eso cuando apenas me he decidido hace un par de horas.

- Bueno, pues lo intuía. No sabía que eras tan susceptible con la semántica – repuso alzándose levemente de hombros – El caso es que estás aquí.

- No voy a colarme en el despacho de Filch. – murmuró a media voz, apurando de un trago lo que quedaba de su zumo de calabaza, todavía sin encarar al Slytherin.

- ¿No? – el muchacho de ojos grises pareció genuinamente sorprendido por su negativa.

- No.

- ¿Entonces por qué te has quedado? ¿Te han propuesto un plan mejor? – inquirió echando un vistazo a la mesa dónde estaban. A excepción de un numeroso grupo de benjamines de entre diez y once años, no estaban más que ellos y cinco Gryffindors más, ninguno lo suficientemente cerca como para intuir que estaba haciendo compañía a Albus.

- Solo…no creo que sea buena idea.

- Pero estás aquí, ¿no? – nuevamente alzó una de sus rubias cejas, aunque esta vez no miraba al moreno a su lado si no que se servía una considerable cantidad de avena en un tazón y removía aparentemente distraído.- No creo que hayas rechazado una excursión si no tuvieras en mente algo más…atrayente.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? El que hayamos tenido que pasar una semana castigados juntos para nada nos convierte en amigos, así que deja de hablar como si me conocieras en lo más mínimo, Malfoy – masculló con el ceño levemente fruncido, aparentemente enfadado aunque realmente no sabía por qué.

Sin esperar una reacción de la parte contraria, quién había clavado nuevamente en el su férrea mirada, se levantó de la mesa y caminó fuera del comedor con paso apresurado aunque forzándose a no echar a correr para disimular su huida lo máximo posible. Porque era exactamente eso: una huida.

* * *

><p>En verdad no sabía por qué estaba tan irascible. No es como que el rubio hubiera sido desagradable con él, ni tampoco que le hubiera exigido nada. Lo que en realidad le molestaba probablemente era el que tuviera razón. El que se hubiera quedado en el colegio simplemente atraído por la idea de…¿de qué? ¿De verse encadenado a una pared? ¿De encadenar a Scorpius?<p>

- Eso es ridículo… - murmuró para sí mismo mientras la nieve se hundía bajo sus pasos con un suave sonido bastante relajante.

Hacía casi dos horas que había dejado a un desconcertado rubio en el comedor, y tras haberse dado unas vueltas cual león enjaulado por su habitación, había decidido que lo mejor sería tomar el aire fuera, por muy frío que éste estuviera. Quizá así se le enfriasen un poco las ideas y pudiera pensar con claridad y no como un idiota.

Pero su caminar no había resultado tan productivo como había pretendido. La inusitada calma del lugar no le ofrecía ninguna distracción, así que sin darse apenas cuenta el murmullo de sus pensamientos lo había llevado por las angostas calles de su inquietud y había desembocado en la plaza de los deseos, dónde lo esperaba el rostro de Scorpius Malfoy, el cuarto de Filch y las cadenas de la pared.

- Llevas media hora dando vueltas en círculos.

La voz no lo sobresaltó esta vez, aunque sí lo sorprendió, pero no dio señas de haberlo hecho. Simplemente siguió caminando en la misma cadencia, marcando la nieve a su paso.

- ¿Llevas media hora observándome? – tampoco su tono se alteró. Sonó suave, distraído, casi delicado.

- ¿En verdad llevas media hora dando vueltas en círculos…? – los labios del rubio marcaron una sonrisa que quedó impresa en sus palabras y que sin quererlo contagió al moreno, quién le dedicó una esquiva mirada.- ¿Te importa si camino a tu lado?

- Ya lo estás haciendo, ¿ahora se te ocurre pedir permiso? – una hilera de dos pares de pies parecía marcar el camino desde hacía rato. El rubio simplemente alzó un tanto los hombros, con las manos embutidas en el cobijo de sus bolsillos a pesar de estar enguantadas.

- Intento ser amable, Potter. Podías seguirme la corriente un rato, ¿no te parece?

El moreno se acomodó la bufanda, ajustándosela más y calándose el gorro de punto que lo cubría casi hasta las orejas. Tanto sus mejillas como la punta de su nariz estaban rojas por el frío, su rostro tenía un aspecto pálido, probablemente acentuado por la claridad de la nieve. Sus ojos destacaban con una mirada límpida, inocente, en intenso esmeralda.

- ¿Has venido a insistir o simplemente tienes ganas de fastidiar? – inquirió sin sonar brusco ni insultante, solo curioso.

- Nada de eso – el Slytherin acompañó su negativa verbal con un gesto de refutación de la cabeza – Lo cierto es que lamento haber insistido tanto. Entiendo que pude haber resultado tan inoportuno como molesto.

Sin duda sus palabras no eran las esperadas por su acompañante, de ahí su exagerado gesto al detenerse – acción que siempre utilizaba para dramatizar más la situación - y mirarlo con los labios entreabiertos en una mueca de sorpresa que rozaba lo ridículo, aunque en el rostro del moreno se veía inexplicablemente atractiva.

- Malfoy…¿es posible que te estés disculpando…?

- Por Morgana, Potter. – rodó los ojos.- ¿Es que me has escuchado decir algo mínimamente semejante a "Potter, te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento"? – dejó escapar un bufido y se detuvo apenas un par de pasos por delante del muchacho.- No, ¿verdad? No veo la necesidad de disculparme porque no creo haber hecho nada malo, pero sí de hacerte ver que comprendo que pudieras haberte sentido violento con mis palabras.

- Eres incorregible – los labios del moreno se apretaron un tanto, formando una fina línea de indignación entre ellos y se puso en marcha de nuevo, dándose media vuelta para volver por dónde había venido. El rubio hizo lo propio segundos después, caminando de nuevo a su lado.

- ¿Qué ganaría si me disculpo? – consultó con su platinado mirar fijo en el rostro contrario.

- ¿Es que lo harías?

- Depende de lo que ganara a cambio, por supuesto. Soy un Slytherin después de todo, mi orgullo puede quedar relegado a un segundo plano si las condiciones me favorecen.

De nuevo el silencio se instauró entre ambos. Y a pesar de ser silencio, cada uno tenía sonido propio. El del rubio era expectante, inquisitivo. El del moreno claramente meditabundo. Probablemente hubieran seguido así un buen rato de no ser por el desafortunado trastabillar del Gryffindor con alguna rama oportunamente soterrada bajo la capa de nieve, que consiguió dar con su cuerpo en el suelo cuan largo era.

Ahora sí que la tensión cortó el aire no como un cuchillo de fina hoja elegantemente blandido, sino como un machete dejado caer con fuerza. Los rostros de ambos muchachos se colorearon de manera evidente pero por diferentes motivos: Albus sentía una profunda humillación ante su torpeza, sintiendo la nieve fría pegada a su rostro, derritiéndose por el calor del mismo y escurriéndose en gruesas gotas hasta su mentón. Scorpius apretaba los labios y aguantaba la respiración, controlando la carcajada que pugnaba por salir de su garganta.

Ambas miradas se encontraron, la primera ceñuda, la segunda, hilarante. Casi parecían esperar a ver quién sería el primero en desatar la tormenta que de seguro vendría a continuación, y a mucho que Scorpius creyese ser capaz de contenerse, no pudo más y terminó por dejar escapar la genuina risa que se aguantaba segundos ha.

- Oh Merlín…Potter…ha sido…. – intentaba hablar en medio de los jadeos provocados por la falta de aire y las carcajadas que todavía no podía omitir. El ceño del moreno se marcó más mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba el rostro con la manga de la túnica y luego intentaba sacudirse el resto de la ropa. No le encontraba lo divertido por ningún lado, aunque si la situación fuese al contrario probablemente él se estaría desternillando. Eso sí, de manera bastante más escandalosa que el rubio, porque tenía que reconocer que aun así, en esa tesitura en que eran obvios sus infructuosos intentos de contenerse, el jodido Malfoy se reía de forma elegante. Estúpido Malfoy.

- Cállate, todo esto es por tu culpa. ¿Es que no tienes amigos? Ah no, disculpa, es cierto. Lo tuyo son lacayos. Probablemente te has cansado de que rían tus bromas sin gracia, te hagan la pelota y besen el suelo por el que pisas. – lo había soltado del tirón, sin meditarlo, sin haber pensado en ello. Y aun así, nada más escupir las palabras, fue consciente de su propia estupidez, de lo vil que había sido. De que había actuado tal cual las personas que odiaba. Pese a todo, no llegó a entender lo hiriente que llegó a ser. La risa del rubio se fue apagando paulatinamente pero siguió sonriendo de una forma entre autosuficiente y forzada. El moreno apartó la mirada, avergonzado por su propio comportamiento y volvió a remprender la marcha.

Contuvo las ganas de disculparse, no obstante estaba arrepentido de su impulsivo comportamiento. Quizá en otro momento, cuando no se sintiera tan recientemente ofendido por la caída – en la que a mucho que dijera, el rubio no había tenido nada que ver – buscaría la manera de redimirse – o al menos intentarlo – si la situación se prestaba a ello.

Lo que sin duda no esperaba era volver a escuchar esos pasos serenos y tranquilos acompañar a los suyos. Al principio en un caminar algo apurado, hasta alcanzarlo, y luego de nuevo a su altura, manteniendo su ritmo. Sus verdes orbes observaron de reojo al muchacho a su lado, el cual seguía con las manos en los bolsillos y una pequeña sonrisa pintada en los labios, pero con la mirada al frente.

No parecía tener intenciones de decir nada, así que Albus intuyó que tal vez esperaba alguna disculpa de su parte, disculpa que todavía no se sentía con ganas de ofrecer, pero que los acuciantes remordimientos le hacían formarla en su cabeza y tener la necesidad de expresarla en voz alta. Con un suspiro de resignación, estuvo finalmente al punto de claudicar, pero el rubio se le adelantó.

- No somos tan diferentes…el uno del otro, quiero decir – comenzó el Slytherin, de nuevo con sus plateados orbes perdidos en algún punto al frente del nevado camino. Esas sencillas palabras causaron sentimientos contrapuestos en el benjamín de los Potter, haciendo que lo mirara ceñudo, entre curioso y desconcertado, ofendido y extrañado.

- No me conoces en lo absoluto como para hacer una valoración sobre mí, mucho menos para decir que nos parecemos – rebatió apretando un tanto los labios, obviamente un poco a la defensiva, pendiente de dónde quiera que fuera a salirle el próximo comentario del rubio.

- Tal vez no hayamos hablado mucho… - una oscura ceja alzada lo hizo corregirse con una sonrisa - …está bien, más bien apenas nada. Pero eso no quiere decir que no sepa nada sobre ti.

- Sorpréndeme – suspiró el Gryffindor.

- Pues…sé que te gusta dormir hasta tarde. Hasta muy tarde los domingos… – una de las comisuras del rubio se elevó con cierta diversión, y el gesto nuevamente contagió un poco a la expresión del otro muchacho.- Despiertas con mucha hambre, a veces pienso que podrías comerte un pavo entero para desayunar. No eres ególatra pero tiendes a preocuparte por tu aspecto. Intentas no ser prejuicioso pero no lo consigues, al menos conmigo, probablemente por la parte Weasly de tu familia… - alzó un tanto los hombros, hablando como quién recita un Padre Nuestro de corrido, confiado de saberse todas y cada una de las palabras en el orden correcto. El moreno se limitaba a observar, no haciendo ningún tipo de aclaración, y sorprendido de los aciertos de su acompañante- ¿Qué más? Los números no son lo tuyo. No eres una persona lógica, sino más bien instintiva, impulsiva. Te gustaría destacar en algo por ti mismo y te frustra no lograrlo. Ah, no te gustan las verduras y eres fanático del chocolate.

- ¿Cómo sabes…? – no pudo terminar la pregunta.-

- Además … - interrumpió el rubio con una penetrante mirada, ahora sí clavada firmemente en su interlocutor, deteniendo despacio sus pasos, por lo que el moreno hizo lo mismo, como si algún tipo de cadena los atase y uno no pudiese adelantarse al otro más que un par de zancadas - …te tienes en muy baja estima. Seguro que hay un montón de cosas más, pero claro, tú sabrás mucho más de ti que lo que yo pueda decirte. – las casi albinas cejas se arquearon simultáneamente, en expresión de _sabelotodismo_ y el Slytherin siguió caminando, haciéndole un gesto de despedida con la mano.- Yo tampoco soy un genio con los números, así que me voy a estudiar aritmancia un rato, Potter. Nos vemos – con un guiño de ojo fue él ahora quién se perdió a lo largo del camino, dejando a un patidifuso Albus siguiéndolo con la mirada.

* * *

><p>Los dos días siguientes a ese encuentro, el moreno estuvo taciturno, casi ausente. Era obvio que tenía la cabeza en otro lado, y aunque sus compañeros no tenían ni la menor idea de en donde – su hermana lo achacaba a la proximidad de los primeros parciales, su hermano creía que todavía sufría por no haber sido escogido para entrar en el equipo – la razón de su parcial ausentismo mental no estaba demasiado lejos, más bien, estaba a pocos metros, en la mesa que ostentaba los colores esmeralda y plateado.<p>

Todavía le daba vueltas a las cosas que había dicho sobre él, y sobre todo al hecho de que pareciera saber tanto sobre su persona. Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera los que se sentaban a diario a su lado, los que compartían cuarto con él, o incluso sus mismos hermanos, podrían acertar ni en la mitad de las cosas. En un principio había pensado en él como una especie de acosador. Por Godric, era espeluznante que alguien con quién apenas habías cruzado unas palabras en cuatro años de colegio pareciera conocerte tan indignamente bien. Luego lo abordó la idea – o más bien las palabras del rubio – de que no eran tan diferentes entre sí. Eso le hizo pensar que si sabía tanto de él, quizá era porque él mismo era parecido, pero no le encontró demasiado sentido. El rubio siempre estaba en el comedor cuando él llegaba por las mañanas, así que no debía de hacerse el remolón en la cama. Al contrario que él, Malfoy era un ególatra, siempre estaba atusándose el cabello o acomodándose la ropa, mirándose las manos – concretamente las uñas – como si pretendiera comprobar que siempre, absolutamente siempre, estaban impolutas.

Un destello iluminó entonces su mente: No era necesario ser ningún tipo de acosador, solo observador, para conocer lo más superficial de una persona. Si él, que no se había fijado más de lo necesario en el rubio niño pijo, había sacado eso en claro, con un poco más de interés apostaba que podría ver más allá de los prejuicios que como bien le había hecho ver Malfoy, venían arrastrados de la cuadrilla de pelirrojos que conformaban la mayor parte de su familia.

El resto de la semana hizo su particular ejercicio de observación. ¡Santa Morgana! El miércoles incluso se había levantado a una hora intempestiva – para él – y bajado al comedor, solo para descubrir que el rubio era verdaderamente madrugador, no sólo porque había llegado escasos minutos después de él, sino porque lo había hecho tan arreglado y elegante que parecía que llevaba una hora frente al espejo para que todo se viera en su lugar. Jamás se había parado a pensar en eso, en que a las ocho de la mañana se veía igual de perfecto que a las cinco de la tarde. No había restos de legañas en sus ojos, o sus cabellos revueltos por la forma de la almohada, o ropa del revés, o rastro de ojeras. No semejaba para nada un chico que hubiera aprovechado hasta los últimos ratitos de cama para luego arreglarse en diez minutos y bajar a desayunar medio dormido.

Sus indagaciones fueron más allá, siempre conseguidas a través de la mera observación. Malfoy también se despertaba con hambre, o eso parecía por la manera en que llenaba de avena su tazón de desayuno, y la cuantiosa cantidad de bizcochitos con los que acompañaba zumo y leche. Aunque al contrario que él, comía sin ninguna prisa, metiendo un bocado tras otro asegurándose de haber masticado bien el primero antes de bajarlo. Además, no tocaba nada que estuviera frito o asado.

A la hora de la comida era mucho más recatado. Era parsimonioso, meticuloso a la hora de separar un tipo de comida de otra. Comedido a la hora de servirse, y también a la hora de llevarse el tenedor a la boca y masticar. No pudo evitar sonreírse por la manera en la que cogía los cubiertos. Casi parecía blandir el cuchillo con elegante maestría, y utilizar el tenedor de forma tan suave que pareciera temer hacerle daño al diminuto trocito de filete que estaba pinchando.

Averiguó también que le gustaban los caramelos, o al menos estaba metiéndose en la boca alguno cada dos por cuatro: en el cambio de clases, después del desayuno, compulsivamente en la biblioteca… Lo que no tenía idea era de qué sabor serían. Quizá menta, al menos esa era la impresión que daba, ser el típico chico por el que las chicas caían rendidas a sus pies gracias a sus mentolados besos…

Con el transcurso de los días, comenzó también a fijarse en cosas menos obvias. Descubrió que Scorpius era una persona tremendamente expresiva, a pesar de lo mucho que parecía querer ocultarlo a veces, pero sus ojos decían muchas cosas. Expresaban contrariedad, confusión y empeño cuando no entendía algo mientras estudiaba. Expresaban jocosidad y burla cuando algún alumno era amonestado por alguna metedura de pata. Expresaban satisfacción ante los elogios, y una profunda pena ante los murmullos a sus espaldas, aunque un destello de orgullo solía camuflar todo lo demás.

Quizá no estuviera tan equivocado en eso de que Malfoy no tenía amigos, y quizá el darse cuenta de ello hizo que sus palabras resultaran ahora todavía más hirientes. No podía decirse ni siquiera que tuviera lacayos, solo astutos Slytherins que buscaban su compañía cuando les convenía, que lo trataban como a un buen compañero, pero que luego lanzaban miradas de desaprobación, burla, que susurraban con sus viperinas lenguas a escondidas mientras se tapaban la boca con una mano y lanzaban socarronas miradas en dirección al rubio. Scorpius se daba cuenta, y el joven Potter notaba que se daba cuenta. Y también notaba cómo fingía no hacerlo, cuando volvía a recibir a sus compañeros con toda cordialidad y una sonrisa en el rostro.

No sabía cómo sentirse ante aquello, y tampoco le encontraba lógica, y a la vez se sentía tan identificado. Al final había descubierto que sí se parecían. No era algo explicable, no era ni de lejos que tuvieran los mismos problemas, o siquiera que pensaran de igual manera. Simplemente sentía que podía experimentar cierta empatía. Que sería fácil conocerlo. Que quería saber por qué aguantaba su situación, y quizá explicarle el porqué de la suya. Que ambos necesitaban de alguien en quién confiar, alguien que mostrara interés en comprender sin esperar nada más que una acción recíproca.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, llegado el viernes se había decidido. El rubio tampoco se había equivocado en llamarlo impulsivo.

No fue difícil dar con él, ya que después de haberle prestado sincera atención durante toda la semana, prácticamente se conocía al dedillo la rutina del muchacho. Al parecer era una persona muy metódica y de costumbres fijas, a pesar de sus extrañas aficiones relacionadas con despachos de conserjes y cadenas.

Lo abordó con determinación cuando se dirigía a las mazmorras luego de apenas haber esperado diez minutos al lado de uno de los enormes ventanales. El Slytherin enseguida reparó en él y se detuvo a su altura, mientras que la cuadrilla que lo acompañaba pareció ni siquiera darse cuenta de su pausa y continuaron su camino escaleras abajo.

Los labios de Scorpius sonrieron, y sus ojos también lo hicieron.

- ¿Te has perdido, Potter?

_Fresa_. Eran caramelos de fresa. Lo supo por el afrutado aliento que acarició su rostro a cada palabra del rubio.

- No iré al despacho de Filch… – aseguró con determinación, para exasperación de Malfoy, que puso los ojos en blanco durante un momento – pero te espero mañana a las puertas de la torre de Astronomía. A las 9.

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aquí. Como siempre, espero no haberos defraudado. Personalmente y a pesar de los percances, me he sentido a gusto escribiendo este capítulo ya que quería mostrar un lado más humano y no tan "irritantemente" Slytherin de Scorpius. En el próximo capítulo intentaré mostrar también un lado "no tan irritantemente Gryffindor" de Albus =P.<em>

_PD: Estoy segura de que me he dejado algún review sin responder, pido mil disculpas por mi desconsideración, pero mi Hotmail (a dónde me llegan los avisos) se ha vuelto medio loco estos días y ya no sé ni los que respondí ni los que no, así que desde aquí agradezco inmensamente a todos el gastar al menos una parte de su tiempo en dejarme unas letras que sin duda me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo._

_Un saludo, nos leemos en la próxima =)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Comentarios del autor: Estoy tomando por costumbre esto de disculparme por los retrasos a la hora de actualizar…¡Ojalá no me pase más! Pero siempre surgen imprevistos, y eso junto con actualizar también el otro fic que tengo en activo, me impiden entregar puntualmente un capítulo semanal, a ver si cambio un poco el chip xD. Muchas gracias a todos por leerme hasta aquí, y espero que en lo que sigue. Un saludo!_

_Título: Encadenados_

_Autor: Quimaira_

_Pareja: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus S. Potter_

_Advertencia: Slash (relaciones homoeróticas explícitas) entre menores de edad. Lenguaje soez. BDSM. _

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen a mí, sino a JK. Aún así me tomo la libertad de escribir sobre ellos para cumplir mis enfermas(¿) fantasías._

* * *

><p><strong>ENCADENADOS<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Es mi casa y jugamos cómo yo diga.<em>

* * *

><p>Sabía de sobra que era culpa suya ese perpetuo estado de nerviosismo en el que se encontraba desde el día anterior. No por nada la propuesta había sido suya. Aun no entendía cómo demonios se había atrevido a sugerir ese encuentro, y mucho menos había querido pararse a pensar en los propósitos del mismo. Malfoy era una mala influencia, eso seguro, y tanto insistir en el tema de las cadenas y tantas horas de castigo juntos habían hecho mella en él. Por todos los gnomos, seguro que de un modo o de otro había terminado perdiendo la cordura.<p>

Volvió a mirar su reflejo en el espejo por enésima vez, acomodándose el pelo con las manos, casi a tirones, para que se quedara de una vez en una postura menos desorganizada. No quería darle al rubio más motivos para mofarse de los que seguramente tenía ya.

Sus compañeros de cuarto todavía dormían, casi lo agradeció cuando salió a hurtadillas del dormitorio. Era sábado, y las nueve de la mañana de los sábados no existen para la mayoría de los estudiantes, para casi todos los de la casa Gryffindor al menos. Eso había podido comprobarlo en esos años, en que la sala común se encontraba desierta hasta casi entrado el mediodía, y el comedor de la escuela no presentaba un aspecto mucho más habitado a esas tempranas horas de fin de semana. Él mismo habría aprovechado las tibias sábanas hasta el último momento si esos condenados nervios se lo permitieran.

¿Qué diferencia habría entre nervios e impaciencia? Pensando que no sabría distinguir entre una sensación y otra, recorrió los silenciosos pasillos sin más compañía que el eco de sus propios pasos y algún sonido lejano de pájaros y ascendió pesadamente las escaleras que llevaban hacia la más alta de las torres del castillo.

No había pensado siquiera en pasarse a desayunar. Demasiado lleno tenía ya el estómago de sensaciones extrañas que tiraban en diferentes direcciones. Meter algo más ahí dentro – más tratándose de algo sólido – era bastante osado y dudaba que pudiera retenerlo más de dos minutos. Eso si su misma garganta no estaba ya cerrada al paso de comida.

Con un suspiro de resignación, se acomodó la calentita túnica de invierno que llevaba y ascendió el último tramo, dónde la piedra dejaba paso a la madera y el ascenso parecía más suave y menos frío, aún a pesar de que la estancia estuviera abierta y el aire de temprana mañana se colara por todos los recovecos.

- Buenos días. No te esperaba tan temprano – la ya conocida voz lo hizo detenerse un momento y mirar al rubio sentado sobre la metálica baranda que rodeaba la circular habitación, con la espalda apoyada en una de las columnas de piedra que se erigían hasta la bóveda. En sus muslos y entre sus manos descansaba un libro abierto del que no pudo distinguir el título por la postura, pero sí pudo identificar las tapas rojas pertenecientes a la colección de _Los Hijos de la Magia: Lo que nunca te han contado. _La serie contaba con trece volúmenes en los que se explicaba un poco de historia del Mundo Mágico y anécdotas sobre criaturas y hechizos. Albus se había leído los dos primeros, su tía Hermione se los había regalado hacía un par de años por su cumpleaños, pero los había encontrado particularmente aburridos y había cejado en el empeño de continuar coleccionándolos.

- Ni yo a ti. Recuerdo haberte dicho a las nueve… - murmuró terminando de subir las últimas escaleras hasta quedarse a pocos metros del muchacho, alisándose la ropa por hacer algo.

El rubio cerró el libro luego de marcar la página con un listón también de color rojo, del que pendía un dije plateado en forma de serpiente y se levantó, sacudiéndose la túnica y cerrándosela un poco más en torno al cuello, para evitar la molesta corrientilla de aire que se le colaba por ahí y le erizaba la piel y el vello de la nuca. Haciendo una filigrana con la varita se proyectaron en el aire los dígitos de un reloj que claramente marcaba las nueve menos diez.

- Me gusta levantarme temprano y hacer las cosas con calma. Acabé de desayunar antes de tiempo y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer simplemente me vine a disfrutar de la despejada mañana y del trino de los estorninos. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

- ¿Excusa? – Albus alzó una ceja entre curioso y disconforme. No es que necesitara ninguna excusa, ¿no?

- Así es. Ambos sabemos que los dos estábamos impacientes por venir, así que no tiene caso contar rebuscadas historias, pero si quieres jugar a eso a mí me parece bien. Al fin y al cabo tú propusiste este encuentro, así que tú dictas cómo se lleva a cabo – una sonrisa de suficiencia bailó en los finos labios del Slytherin mientras el otro muchacho torcía el gesto, contrariado. Era extraño sentir como en ocasiones parecía que Malfoy le leía la mente. Y molesto pensar que de ser así, podría prácticamente manipularlo como se le antojara.

Pensar en eso hizo que su mente dejara escapar la idea de un magnífico plan tramado solo para tenerlo a su disposición, para acceder a lo que verdaderamente quería pero haciéndole pensar que era él mismo quién mandaba, quién decidía el cuando y el donde. No pudo más que sacudir la cabeza imaginando la ridiculez de sus propias ideas y recomponer una seria expresión con la que no pretendía otra cosa que aparentar una seguridad que no sentía en lo absoluto.

- Bueno, da lo mismo. – suspiró haciendo un gesto con la mano derecha antes de embutir ambas en los bolsillos laterales de su pantalón. Era incómodo sentir como toda la atención del rubio estaba puesta en él, al igual que su límpida mirada de plata, escrutando su rostro en busca de alguna señal de que iba a ponerse a hablar en breve, para confesarle el motivo de su encuentro. Motivo que él mismo seguía sin tener claro. Motivo en el cual no quería pensar en profundidad.

_- Me gustas cuando callas, porque estás como ausente…._ – el rubio había comenzado a recitar, moviéndose despacio alrededor del joven Gryffindor, que había pegado un pequeño bote por la sorpresa, y que ni siquiera sabía que Scorpius estaba citando a Neruda, así que le dirigió una mirada de incertidumbre, de extrañeza, con las cejas arqueadas de forma casi cómica.

El unigénito de los Malfoy sonrió de manera elegante a sus espaldas y alzó las manos, aun sujetando el libro con una de ellas, para continuar su perorata en pos de romper el silencio, y también porque le parecía de lo más divertida la expresión de su acompañante. Sabía que no estaba entendiendo ni pío.

- …_y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca…_

- ¿Qué han servido hoy de desayuno…?

_- Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado… - _su voz sonó una octava más elevada, como pretendiendo hacerse oír por sobre la pregunta carente de sentido. Albus cerró la boca con indignación por esa manera tan irritante de ignorarlo y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, intuyendo que debía aguardar a que la prosa concluyese.

_- y parece que un beso… -_ el recorrido terminó justo dónde había empezado, deteniendo sus pasos frente al muchacho, el cual dio el medio giro que faltaba para poder mirarlo nuevamente de frente. La cadencia de su voz bajó de nuevo, ahora en silencio bastaba un susurro para ser escuchado.- …_ te cerrara la boca._

Si hubiera sido una noche de primavera, probablemente el sonido de los grillos habría acompañado al nuevo silencio, pero en ese momento lo único que se escuchó fue el viento acariciando tentativamente la destemplada piedra de las columnas y el frío metal de las barandillas. El tiempo pareció detenerse por unos segundos considerables en los que la perpetua sonrisa de satisfacción y suficiencia permaneció en el pálido rostro de uno de los muchachos, y la mirada esmeralda del otro sostuvo la contraria con suspicacia.

El rostro momentáneamente bobalicón del moreno fue quién primero quebró el rictus, soltando un suspiro que pareció medio desinflar su cuerpo, dejando caer un tanto sus hombros y aflojando la tensión de sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- Eres una persona extraña, Malfoy. – su declaración le valió una cantarina carcajada de diversión e incredulidad.- ¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes? Para empezar no tiene ningún sentido lo que has dicho, ¿a qué te refieres con que se me han volado los ojos?

- Potter, solo es un poema de un tipo muggle. No vayas a volverte loco con eso. – el rubio reculó un tanto hasta que su espalda quedó cómodamente apoyada sobre uno de los pilares.- Y no soy más extraño que tú, así que no creo que debieras tener queja sobre eso. En realidad soy alguien bastante cabal y sensato, al contrario que otros… - una media sonrisa ladina convirtió su dócil expresión en una de quién desconfiar.

- No es mi culpa que te pongas a recitar cosas sin sentido.

- No es mi culpa que te acobardes de decir lo que tienes que decir.

- … - sus labios se apretaron por un momento, sintiéndose algo atacado y pensando una manera rápida de devolverle la pelota a su interlocutor. Algún comentario ingenioso y afilado. _¡Vamos, cerebro! ¡Tienes que valer para algo más que para pensar en cadenas y resolver exámenes, y no desconectarte cuando realmente me haces falta!_

- Seré benévolo y te echaré una mano. – se aclaró la garganta y pareció meditar durante un segundo antes de comenzar.- Podrías empezar por algo muy socorrido como es el "Estamos aquí reunidos…" – gesticuló con las manos nuevamente, acompañando a su voz. El moreno frunció el ceño contrariado.

- Deja de burlarte de mí.

- No me burlo, solo intento darte un empujón. – su voz sonó sincera al punto de que la réplica del Gryffindor murió antes de salir de su garganta, transformándola en un pequeño suspiro.

Con un poco de recelo desancló los pies del suelo y caminó hasta quedar al lado del rubio, sentándose en la barandilla que minutos antes había ocupado y en la que ahora estaba apoyado. Miraba hacia sus propios zapatos a sabiendas de que a pesar que mantenía las distancias con su interlocutor, mirarlo directamente al rostro desde esa posición le resultaría sumamente incómodo. Por su cabeza corrieron desordenados un montón de pensamientos pero al contrario que un rato antes, esta vez el Slytherin mostró paciencia y no interrumpió el devenir de sus ideas.

- No tengo idea de lo que pretendía con esto… - confesó para sorpresa del muchacho de ojos grises. Ahora sí lo miró, pero lo hizo despacio, apretando un poco los labios y con las mejillas sutilmente sonrojadas. Se sentía idiota. Impulsivamente idiota.

- Te creo – una sonrisa cálida le fue devuelta cuando esperaba algún comentario mordaz. Albus dudaba que fuera falsa, pero ¿quién sabía?

Scorpius suspiró con cierta resignación y se sentó también, mirando al frente, justo dónde descansaban los telescopios que utilizaban para la mayoría de las clases de astronomía. Comprendía el ímpetu del moreno por encontrarse con él, y también alcanzaba a entender esa indecisión, ese titubeo ahora que estaban a solas por voluntad propia y no por una mera casualidad o un castigo impuesto.

- Malfoy… - el aludido puso en pausa sus divagaciones y miró con interés al muchacho.- ¿Por qué viniste? Quiero decir, ya sé que fui yo quién te dijo de vernos y eso…pero ¿por qué accediste? Seguro que tienes cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer.

Seguramente por el mismo motivo por el que tú no fuiste a Hogsmeade la semana pasada. – respondió con apacible serenidad. Los ojos verdes se abrieron grandes, con cándida sorpresa.

- ¿Por las cadenas de Filch…?

- ¿Qué? – el rubio no pudo evitar echarse a reír, mordiéndose luego el labio inferior para intentar contener las carcajadas. La plata de sus ojos pareció fundirse en hermosos pozos argentados.- No, claro que no. Así que tú te quedaste por eso, ¿eh?

El moreno enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo y sintió que su corazón se detenía durante largos segundos para luego embestir con fuerza su pecho. Si sus orejas no empezaron a echar humo fue simplemente por lo fisiológicamente imposible de eso sin mediación de magia, pero igualmente las sentía arder en vergüenza.

- ¡N-n-no…no! ¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo lo dije porque pensaba que era lo que tú pensabas! – respondió azorado en cuanto se vio capaz de abrir la boca para emitir algo más que balbuceos incoherentes.- ¡Me voy!

Desde luego no iba a esperar a que el rubio hiciera alguna pregunta inoportuna o volviera a pillarlo en un renuncio, así que se alejó marcando el paso en los desvencijados tablones de madera, algo raídos por la intemperie. Pero así como Albus no quería darle otra oportunidad a la hábil lengua del Slytherin, Scorpius no iba a perderla de nuevo, por lo que también se levantó y caminó tras él hasta las escaleras.

- Esta noche a las doce. Aquí mismo, Potter. – dijo lo suficientemente alto para que el muchacho que parecía estar bajando los escalones de dos en dos, fuera capaz de oírlo y entender que iba en serio.- ¡Te estaré esperando hasta que vengas, así que no te retrases mucho o me agarraré un constipado!

* * *

><p>- Albus… - la risueña pelirroja había dejado por fin su pluma sobre la mesa luego de terminar de completar sus impecables apuntes de runas antiguas. La tinta cambiaba de color según la importancia de las palabras, comenzando las frases en un monótono tono negro y alternando con un carmesí de lo más vistoso.<p>

El moreno no contestó, solo se quedó mirando distraído como las palabras cambiaban levemente el tono a uno más chillón, casi como si parpadeasen lentamente. La tinta neón recordaba exactamente a eso, a los carteles luminosos de la ciudad. Se había puesto muy de moda entre las chicas hacía un par de años y ahora no había ni una sola que no portara el consabido botecito de cristal de color azulón con estrellitas plateadas incrustadas.

- Albus… - el muchacho suspiró y se sacó las gafas con cansancio, frotándose los ojos. No tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar, así que en lugar de responder volvió la atención a su propio trabajo. Pero Lily era insistente y casi tan cabezona como su padre.

- Al-bu-sssssssss…

- ¿Qué te pasa? – resignado apoyó la mejilla en la mano y se quedó mirando las pecas que se repartían por la nariz de la menor de los Potter. Él mismo había heredado esa característica de su madre, aunque las suyas eran menos y bastante más difuminadas. Las de su hermana eran vistosas y le daban un aspecto de pillería que competía con el brillo travieso de sus ojos azules.

- No quería decirte nada porque te veías terriblemente concentrado…pero llevas todo el rato con el libro abierto del revés…

El moreno miró automáticamente hacia el tomo abierto en la mesa frente a él y frunció el ceño, volviendo a mirar a su hermana al ver el embuste que acaba de meterle. Ella simplemente sofocó una risilla divertida.

- Eres una idiota, Lils. – se quejó en voz baja.

- ¿Por qué estás tan distraído?

- Es obvio que está enamorado… - ese fue el saludo de James, además de un cariñoso golpe con un libro en la cabeza de su hermano al pasar por detrás de él para sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Enserio? – la boca de la menor se abrió con sorpresa pero enseguida sonrió y se acercó cómplice al moreno.- ¿De quién? ¿Cómo es? ¡Es tan emocionante! – seguía conteniendo la voz, pero se la notaba excitadísima con la noticia.

- Yo no estoy enamorado de nadie. ¿Qué pasa, James? ¿Ojos-azules-Ravenclaw ha pasado nuevamente de ti y tienes que venir a fastidiar para sentirte realizado?

Ahora sí que la pelirroja no pudo contener una carcajada y se llevó un buen "shhhh" por parte de un par de Hufflepuffs dos mesas a la derecha. Se mordió la lengua con un gesto de disculpa y volvió a prestar atención a la conversación. Hacía dos años que el mayor se había declarado en San Valentín a Estelle Looper, una muchacha de la casa Ravenclaw muy bonita de cara, y con un carácter que ya le gustaría a muchos tener.

La joven de cabellos castaños estaba también bastante encaprichada con James y por supuesto esperaba con ansia el día de los enamorados para ver si el chico se decidía de una buena vez a pedirle algo. Y sí se decidió, no por nada los Gryffindors destacan por su coraje. A la hora del desayuno, en medio del comedor, un enano malhumorado pergamino en mano se subió a la mesa de Ravenclaw, justo enfrente a la susodicha. Todos prestaron atención a la perorata, las muchachas entusiasmadas y la mayor parte de los chicos esperando reírse luego del pardillo que decidía declarar su amor de esa manera.

Todo parecía salir según lo previsto hasta que los dos últimos versos variaron del todo la expresión de felicidad de la joven, y de gran parte de los que escuchaban.

_"…porque nada me hace sentir en las nubes_

_Más que tus maravillosos ojos azules"_

No es que el poema en sí fuera la gran cosa, abochornante sería realmente la palabra adecuada para describirlo, pero lo peor de todo sin duda era el pequeño detalle de que Estelle tenía los ojos verdes. El pergamino fue arrebatado de las manos del enano y terminó de malas maneras en la boca de James a manos de una iracunda Looper. A mucho que él intentó disculparse y explicarle que claro que sabía perfectamente el color de sus ojos, pero que verde no rimaba con "nubes" lo miraras por dónde lo mirases, desde ese día la muchacha rechazó todas y cada una de sus invitaciones para lo que fuera, y además fue rebautizada como "Ojos-Azules-Ravenclaw", aunque por supuesto eso no era algo que llamarle a la cara si tenías aprecio a tu integridad física.

- Para tu información, pequeño Albus, las cosas con Estelle van muy bien. Entraría en detalles pero no creo que sea algo que nuestra jovencita Lils debiera escuchar – rebatió ufano, aunque sus dos hermanos dudaron mucho que sus palabras tuviera la veracidad que intentaba imprimirles.- Y además, no estábamos hablando de mí, sino de ti.

Vio asentir a Lily y supo que había dicho algo porque por el rabillo del ojo la vio mover los labios, pero su atención había sido repentinamente captada por un reducido grupo de Slytherins que acababan de entrar en la sala de estudios y entre los que destacaba la rubia cabellera de Scorpius Malfoy. Sus miradas se encontraron un momento y Albus se tensó en su silla, sin embargo el rubio pareció ni siquiera darse cuenta de su presencia. No hubo un gesto cómplice, ninguna reacción en sus ojos o en la forma de sus labios. Ningún disimulado saludo.

Sin saber el motivo, el Gryffindor se sintió dolido y abatido. Creía que, a pesar de las enormes diferencias, entre ambos se había creado una especie de connivencia, a poca que fuera. Era emocionante pensar en tener una conexión secreta con otra persona, pero cuando el sentimiento era unilateral era una verdadera basura.

Recogió sus cosas sin prestar atención a las preguntas de sus hermanos, disculpándose y excusándose con algún embuste del tipo que había olvidado algo que hacer y salió de allí sin ser consciente de la mirada platinada que lo siguió hasta que abandonó la sala.

* * *

><p>No las tenía todas consigo mientras esperaba pacientemente que el moreno hiciera acto de presencia. Se había presentado más que puntual, bien abrigado y con un nuevo tomo de <em>Los Hijos de la Magia<em> a sabiendas de la probabilidad de tener que pasar largo rato en lo alto de la torre. Las antorchas proyectaban una cálida luz sobre el lugar, a pesar de que las llamas, movidas por el viento, bailaban rompiendo la uniformidad de las sombras.

Scorpius perseveraba en su empeño. Era constante cuando deseaba algo, y ése algo era justamente la atención de Albus. Si tenía que caer enfermo de un resfriado mientras aguardaba a que llegase, lo haría. Y luego se encargaría de restregarle por la cara lo mal que se había puesto por culpa de estarlo esperando en esas condiciones. Si apelar al sentido de la culpabilidad del Gryffindor funcionaba, ¿por qué no hacerlo? _El fin justifica los medios_.

Pasó una nueva página, acción algo complicada dada la finura del papel y sus dedos enguantados, y se contuvo de mirar la hora ya que aunque parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo de aguarde, sabía que apenas habrían pasado diez minutos desde la última vez que había convocado el reloj.

Todavía tuvo que esperar un poco más hasta que le pareció escuchar el susurro de pliegues de ropa deslizándose escaleras arriba, acompañado por parsimoniosos pasos. Dubitativos. Sus ojos clavados en el final de ascenso descubrieron en breve una sombra, y posteriormente la figura de la que se proyectaba la misma. Sonrió y se levantó, olvidándose incluso de marcar la página en la que se había quedado y se acercó mientras el moreno se detenía bajo el arco que enmarcaba la entrada.

- Así que has decidido venir

- Pesaría sobre mi conciencia si mañana por la noche los de primero encontraran un cadáver aquí arriba.

- Qué considerado, Potter… - soltó un bufidito divertido y cambió el peso de un pie a otro en un intento de entrar un poco en calor ante ese movimiento sin parecer realmente desesperado por pegar el culo a la primera chimenea encendida que encontrase.

Realmente lo había pensado mucho, quizá demasiado. Tanto que al final había decidido simplemente dejar de meditarlo y actuar por instinto. Era lo suyo. Cuanto más pensaba en las cosas peores resultados obtenía, sin embargo cuando cedía y se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos solía obtener resultados no tan desastrosos como cupiera esperar. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? ¿Ganarse la indiferencia de Malfoy? Eso ya lo tenía, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta hacía unas semanas, así que no podía ser tan grave. Y si por el contrario en lugar de indiferencia tenía burlas y desprecio, podría sobrevivir a eso. Lo que no podría era seguir adelante, encontrándoselo en los pasillos o en las clases y pensar en lo que podrían haber hecho y no hicieron.

- Vamos, o terminaremos los dos como bonitas estalactitas…

El rubio no necesitó que le insistiera antes de echarse a caminar tras él, adentrándose en la puerta del aula un nivel más abajo. La temperatura varió de un modo agradabilísimo al encontrarse en un lugar cerrado, con la chimenea encendida además de las antorchas de las paredes.

El olor de los libros que se repartían ordenadamente por las estanterías era reconfortante, así como el pequeño movimiento oscilatorio de las esferas que emulaban los astros del sistema solar y de constelaciones próximas distribuidas en el centro de la sala, por entre las mesas de trabajo. Scorpius dejó la túnica a un lado, pulcramente doblada sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas y siguió con la mirada un grupo de querubines de luz que salieron corriendo de una de las vitrinas y se perdieron entre las llamas del fogón.

Sus ojos volvieron inmediatamente, como si un imán los hubiera atraído, a una imagen que no recordaba haber visto con anterioridad en esa aula. En el techo, a escasos cinco metros de dónde se erigía la portentosa chimenea de mármol blanco, pendían dos herrumbrosas cadenas de hierro con gruesos eslabones que sujetaban sendos grilletes.

- ¿Confías en mí…? – apenas tuvo tiempo de detenerse en aquella visión cuando la suave y temblorosa voz del moreno lo hizo girarse a verlo. Su expresión nerviosa lo enterneció un poco, y disfrutó enormemente del brillo de determinación que mostraban sus ojos verdes, nada acordes con el titubeo de sus manos, cerradas en desasosegados puños.

- Por supuesto que no, Potter… - respondió con diversión, alzando una de sus rubias cejas. Los labios del moreno se apretaron en algo que interpretó como indignación.

- Hablo enserio, Malfoy – musitó cerrando un tanto más los puños, conteniéndose de no salir de allí en aquel justo momento para no volver a dirigirle la palabra al Slytherin, aún si éste lo amenazaba con esperarlo en medio del lago en pleno febrero.

- Claro que no confío en ti – repuso nuevamente, exhalando un suspiro y acercándose al moreno hasta detenerse a un paso escaso de él, mirándolo intensamente.- Pero eso lo hace más entretenido…¿no?

* * *

><p><em>Muchísimas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Como siempre, espero que el capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado y haberos dejado en el punto justo para desear continuar leyendo la historia. Creo que es más que obvio que en el próximo capítulo habrá algo de acción sin olvidar por supuesto el tira y afloja que mantienen estos dos.<em>

_Me gustaría aclarar que a pesar de haber hecho alusión a un poeta en este capítulo, no es que Neruda me apasione precisamente, pero creo que la oratoria quedaba bien ahí, aunque por supuesto no me pertenece, solo he hecho uso de ella para darle un toque más culto y refinado a Scorpius, que a pesar de ser de linaje puro, puede apreciar el arte muggle por igual._

_Nuevamente gracias a todos, espero susnopiniones y hasta el siguiente capítulo. Tengan un buen día!_


End file.
